When Dreaming Ends
by Nelinde1
Summary: A child that has lost everything in an attack by orcs, her and her sister are found by a swordsman who then turns to train her into an assissan. After many years of training she goes to Gondor to kill Aragorn but things dont go as planned. read and review
1. Tragedy Strikes

This chapter of this story is the background of the character that I have created. In the chapters to come, maybe chapter 3 or 4, we will get to the present time after the war of the ring. So please enjoy and there is that important note that you must read. Please do not neglect to read it.  
  
Disclaimer. Characters are not mine except Jael and Ethan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young child ran through the forest as fast as she could, when she reached the spot that she was looking for she stopped to take in her surroundings. She stood by a river that ran through the middle of her lands. She was not but a young child of the age of 8. Her eyes were a red to match her dark red hair. She was waiting for someone to arrive noticing that she would be waiting for quite some time she sat down at near the edge of the water. The young child sat there waiting for such a long time that she lost count of the time and began to slowly slip of to sleep.  
  
She was awoken by arms throwing her into the air and catching her again. Overwhelmed by the sudden pull from her dream the girl was unable to get a hold of her surroundings, then slowly she remembered where she was. She looked into the black eyes of a person much older than herself by a good 100 years. She squealed in delight and hugged him fiercely.  
  
"Ethan I missed you so much." She said quickly. "Why is it that you have waited so long to return, why have you come late yet again." She asked.  
  
"Jael I am sorry but these past months I have been very busy but at least I have not failed to see you at all this year my dear little sister. You know as well as anyone that I have been working hard at being a warrior my dear." Ethan said to her.  
  
She only snorted at him and said, "You mean working hard at being an assassin." She then pried herself out of his grasp and turned her back to him for a moment until turning back to him. "Well you have wasted enough time by coming late so lets not waste the time that is left." She said with a small smile playing on her lips. They spent the rest of the day running around at the banks of the river.  
  
As they collapsed at the hill near to the water Ethan decided to speak. "Jael you know that you must keep quiet about my coming here. The king and Queen have not been pleased with my field of work even though they know of none of it. They would rather have me tally around here and marry. Which I shall not do. They do not want me to be anywhere near you or for a matter of fact they do not want me in these woods. They have the ideals of the most ridiculous elves that I have ever met. To think that learning how to fight a wield a weapon is a sign of a short life. So they ban it. My dear sister do you understand the reason that we need-."  
  
"Yes Ethan I know of what you speak." She said cutting him off from him talking so much. She got up to sit down in front of him. "You must learn to fight to be able to protect yourself and to protect me. This era that we live in is not one that we my carry on as if no harm can ever come to us." She spoke in a matter that she no longer seemed to be the child of 8 but of an adult of many years of knowledge and life. "To kill is to survive by dear brother if one does not know how to kill when the time calls for it they shall die. I must ask you Ethan to do something for me. She stated.  
  
"What is it." He was barley able to get out to shocked by the words that had come out of his little sister's mouth.  
  
"Promise me that you would never leave me, that you would protect me, and when the time comes and I ask it of you, promise me that you will take me away from this place to follow in the footsteps of you. To know who to survive. You see Ethan I know what it is that you are and what you do. You do not have to lie to me."  
  
"And what is it that you know that I am and do child." He said.  
  
"I know that you are trained in a way of fighting that your movements are barley visible to the eye. I know that you kill to the ones that pay you the highest. But then again it is killing to survive." Her eyes were boring into his. "I cannot stay here." She said then got up to leave. "are time is up Ethan. Your scout is awaiting you" she said noticing the elf standing a good distance away from them. She turned to leave but stopped to look at him while he turned his head to the cloaked figure in the trees. Then got up to meet him.  
  
"You still have not answered my question Ethan." She said her voice back to its normal tone.  
  
He turned to look at her in the eyes. "I could only promise you that I will protect you, never leave you and to take you away from these lands, but never would I let you become a ruthless assassin like I am. I shall return to you in 3 weeks time from today wait for my return." He then turned and left.  
  
"Figured as much." She mumbled then turned to leave to go back home.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*3 weeks later*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Jael got up early that morning the sun had not wet risen into the sky. She got up and took a bath. She almost forgot her brother meeting her today. She would have to find a way to skip around her handmaids and parents again. That was not a easy task they would all keep a eye on her for no reason, sometimes it would really get on her nerves. She became dressed into some clothes and went to take a quick walk around the palace. She waited a while sitting on the bench until the whole palace was awake. It was a very beautiful day but little did she know that it would not turn out all that good. Jael's eyes were large as she watched her family get brutally murdered in front of her eyes by orcs. She did not even know how it had started the only thing she could recall is hearing screams and the palace being flooded by the ugliest creatures in her life. Her mother grabbed her and pulled she to the back of the palace where the women of the royal palace stood horror plainly written on there faces. Jael was trust to the back of the group.  
  
As the orcs came nearer to them Jael heard her eldest sister speak to her.  
  
"You are young please be spared. Jael no matter what please keep on living." she whispered. The women pulled her to the back and put there arms around her. "Sakura." she only said. Her sister looked down at her. A small smile of sadness playing on her lips.  
  
One woman got up and moved to the front. "Get away beast!" she said but before she could summon an attack the orcs sliced her across the chest. The lady screamed and the blood splattered on the other women on the floor. The orcs got near and started hacking blood spraying everywhere.  
  
"Jael you must live she said and opened the Servant passageways and pushed her in the door and closed it after she was also inside. Jael could still see clearly as more of the women were slaughtered. Sakura grabbed her hand and ran down the passage ways. When they reached the door that led to the outside. Sakura still held on to her hand as they ran through the woods. Her elven eyes scanned the area around them. "Sakura," Jael panted. "The river, Ethan." was all she could manage to saw. Sakura turned her head back to her sister then went in the direction of the river. They passed near a settlement where there was fire everywhere.  
  
As they reached the river Jael's eyes scanned the area again praying for Ethan to come. Jael's face was covered with blood. Sakura went over to her and picked her up and then waddled in to the water until they she was chest high in the water. Sakura had to hold onto Jael so that she would not drown under the water.  
  
"What has become of us?" she whispered. "why has this disaster come upon us like a plague." tears flowing freely down her face. Jael wiped the tears from her sisters face. "do not fear Cherry blossom for Ethan will come and save us. He will kill all that has harmed our civilization. He will come." she whispered. Just as Sakura was about to answer another elvish woman ran out from the woods.  
  
"oh no, she has led them to us." Jael whispered seeing the orcs running after her. Her and Sakura went back on shore to grab the woman. As the woman got to them they noticed that it was there aunt Lavaliere.  
  
"no" Lavaliere said grabbed the two while throwing herself on top of them. "You two must stay alive for me." she whispered . "everyone else is dead. "you must live to keep our race whole. You must do this for me."  
  
The orcs got near and grabbed their aunt by the hair and lifted her so that she was facing them. "Live for me." she whispered. Then the sword went through the woman' neck tears coming down her eyes. She grabbed the sword with her hands as the orc pulled it out. She fell to the floor where she was facing them.  
  
"Live for me, please." she whispered blood spilling out of her mouth. The orc stabbed the sword in her chest and she died. The whole time Jael and Sakura were crying. The orc then turned it's attention on the two of them. Sakura wrapped her arm around Jael and held onto her as tight as she could. The two of them closed there eyes to shocked to move.  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
IMPORTANT MUST READ!!!!!! The elf population that was just destroyed is called the Nathril Elves. They are elves that hold much power but they do not use it also the population is so small that it was never noticed by the other elves. Ethan is the son of the king and was completely against his fathers rules about them not wielding swords so he left and went under the mentorship of Meredith (he has a part to play later on so he will be explained probably in the next chapter. Meredith is a very good sword fighter he made his own style that is the most deadly used style on middle earth. He sends out minions that he has to go do jobs such as protect rulers of kill them. (So I hope that cleared up a few things, please if there is anything that you people do not get will please review my story. Ask it of me to explain and I will do all in my power to explain it to you.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry but the cliffhanger was so tempting that I had to do it.  
  
Well people I know that you are wondering how the heck does this have to do with anything to do with Lord of the Rings But PLEASE TRUST ME IT WILL. THIS IS JUST THE START I WANTED YOU TO GET AHOLD OF THE CHARCTERS PAST SO THAT YOU COULD ATLEAST HAVE SOME BACKGROUND INFO. SINCE THIS PROBALY IS CONFUSING BUT I TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU AS BEST AS I COULD. I will have the next chapter up as soon a possible.  
  
| | | | | | Review please 


	2. Meeting and Change of Names

Disclaimer: look in first chapter.  
Well this is chapter 2 I am sorry that it is so short but there is going to be a gap of time at the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next so I had to stop at that point. I did not want to but I had no choice. I will write the next chapter right now after I finish this chapter. I type as I think. I do not plan this ahead of time. I have to pint this out to you:  
  
Jael's name from the next chapter on will be Yesmina. And Sakura's name will be Miakoda due to reasons explained in this chapter so read to find out why. Will enough of my bickering I will get on with the story.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
When Dreaming Ends chapter 2: Meeting and a change of names.  
(Jael's point of view)  
  
I was so scared, how could life turn out like this. I was still waiting for the blow that would end are lives. I buried my head into my sister's chest. The blow had not come. I looked up to look into the eyes of a male elf. This time I could feel my sisters' grip on me tighten. This elf was not of our realm. We sat there starring at him unable to move, we were not sure if this male was here to do us harm or to help us. Why had life suddenly taken the turn for the worst? Life was playing cruel tricks at the worst times.  
The elf looked down at us. I could only sit there and stare. No word able to come out, I was frozen to the spot in which I sit. I did not want to leave my sisters arms. It was all to secure. The man then seethed his sword.   
  
"I have avenged all the ones killed here today by killing all the orcs. No matter how much you curse of grieve, the dead will not come back to life." he said then turned to leave.   
  
Sakura looked down on me with sad eyes. The realization had hit us we were all alone.  
  
(Man's point of view)  
  
The sun was now setting and the man started to walk back to the place where he had seen the girls. He started to think to himself.  
  
'Everything is destroyed, the times... and people's hearts too. These times where violence escalates daily, No matter how strong one may be, one cannot stop the flow of time. The lingering smell of blood, it is hell to be killed like dogs by orcs. Yes. This kind of thing happens often. Up until now, And from now on. As it has been and as it will be... No matter how I wield the sword, there are times when I can't save a single person. The only thing I can do for certain,  
Is to bury the victims' bodies.'  
  
As he came to a clearing he all he saw were rows of crosses. The scene that lies out before him surprised him. The two young girls had buried all the dead in their realm. He looked up to see the two girls standing there with sad expressions on their faces.   
  
"You made graves for them," he stated.  
"They were our people, we did what we thought was right." the older one said.  
"In these times one must know how to wield a sword. I will teach you both how to survive, the only way to survive in this day in age. I am Mordecai. A swordsman." he said. "What are your names little ones?"  
  
"I am Sakura and my sister is Jael," she said softly.  
  
"Too soft for a swordsman, from this day forth Sakura you shall be Miakoda and you Jael shall be Iserith." he said with firmness.   
  
Iserith looked up at him with unwavering eyes.   
  
"You, little one, shall have finest sword," he said to her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok people that whole part when Mordecai began talking: 'everything is destroyed, the times... All of that stuff on the paragraphs above. That paragraph I got from Rurouni Kenshin In the first episode in the OVA. I had to say that or else I would get in big trouble. Well yeah that belonged to the people who created that anime. Anyways I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please I need some reviews. So review please. 


	3. To Kill and to Learn

Disclaimer: read in the first chapter.  
  
Ok people I have another chapter up for you all so I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you all the people who reviewed my story.  
When dreaming ends chapter 2: To Kill and To Learn  
  
Many years had passed and we were trained to be the best at swordsmanship and archery. Mordecai had taken us to a man named Meredith. He was the same man that had trained my brother. I had later found out that this place that we stayed at was the place that our brother was living. We got to see him every other day unless he was out on a mission.  
  
The place that we stayed at was in a deserted place in the mountains. We were shut off from all life and unable to leave the fortress. We lived in that place for 536 years, training until Meredith decided that it was the time for us to try out on our skill with the blade. He had trained us every day and night. The exercises were brutal. We had to learn how to keep our guard up. He had no feelings whatsoever when it came to injuries. Sometimes we would receive sever blows that would almost cause our death. He would say that if you do not know the pain then what shall you do in real life when you receive blows like this. You will crumple in pain. Learn the pain and be immune to it.  
  
The morning that we were supposed to get up and get ready to go try out our skill. I had no idea what that meant but I would soon find out.  
  
I walked up to the stone pillars like I would always do when I would just want to sit and watch the area before me. Miakoda came from down the halls. We both had our fighting armor on; we walked into the weapon room to grab our weapons and then walked out onto the training grounds. Meredith was waiting for us.  
  
"We shall begin today's lesson with a change. I want to test your skills first in running. You will run down the mountain as fast as you think possible." He said. Miakoda looked at me with uncertain eyes. I was always able to surpass my oldest sister in all the training. She surpassed me with strength but my advantage was speed. I could move faster then the eye could follow. I was happy that I had something that I could use to my advantage to beat her.  
  
"Let's begin" Meredith said and then turned to go out the gate. The two of them followed. They stopped at the edge of a cliff where it sloped. "We shall all go at the same time. So now I want you two to be at both sides of me, lets call this a race. And I must warn you, watch out for the trees and branches. Any questions?"  
  
"Master," Miakoda began. "Um we do not know this terrain how are we supposed to know where to go?"  
  
"That's simple just go down till you reach the end. Now can we please begin." He said promptly. "Ready GO!"  
  
The three of them ran down the mountainside as fast as they could while dodging trees. Iserith was in second place behind their master. She looked ahead and say that there were a cluster of trees that she would not be able to get through so she sped up passing her master and swerving around to the side where she thought would be the best. Meredith was right behind her. Then Miakoda was no his heels about to pass him.  
  
Iserith closed her eyes and was still dodging all the trees without her sight. She felt that she could feel all that was around her. She slowly opened her eyes again and looks at her surroundings. She was still running and dodging trees. She was having a little bit of trouble keeping her balance because the slope was so steep. She heard Miakoda and Meredith a little ways behind her now. How was she to know where she was supposed to go? She was running blindly through the forest. The further she went the thicker the trees got. This got so bad that she was forced to slow down some. They kept running down the mountain for another hour and a half or so.  
  
Up ahead Iserith could see a figure standing there and she also noticed that she had come the end of the mountain. As she got closer she noticed that it was Ethan. Iserith ran and jumped into his arms.  
  
"Please tell me that I have reached the end dear brother," she said exasperated.  
  
"You have reached the end. But you still have a lot more to do." he said  
  
"I had to run for two hours as fast as I cold and you are telling me I have more to do?" she asked. "I really do not feel like doing this any more." she let him go and sat on the ground. Meredith and Miakoda came running out of the forest and then stopped near Ethan.  
  
"Sister," Miakoda started. "Just tell me how you could get ahead of us so quickly and get so far. We lost sight of you a half hour into the run," she said out of breath.  
  
"I am special," she answered with a grin on her face. "So master, what do you have planed for us next? Tell me it has to do with the sword or arrow because if we are going to run around all day tell me why did I have to bring them with Me." she said turning to Meredith.  
  
"Since you are so anxious to start then lets or would you rather take a rest before we begin." he said.  
  
"Oh no, I am in no rush. Please take your time," she said. They sat there for about fifteen minutes until Meredith told them it was time to start.  
  
"Now children you will work on you skill with they sword. We are going to go down into the valley where we can practice on some targets." they then walked to the valley where they stopped.  
  
There were some people down there that looked like they were moving to another place because they had all of their belongings with them.  
  
As they stood at the top of the hill Ethan handed Miakoda and Iserith a cloak "Put them on you two.' he commanded, they obeyed.  
  
"Now you see those people down there?" Meredith asked. Seeing their nods he continued. "Now you know what I want you to do." He noticed the horrified expressions on their faces. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"We will not!" Miakoda said. "You want us to kill those innocent people down there."  
  
Meredith gave Ethan a 'back me up on what I'm about to say' look. "Dears you don't understand, those are not innocent people they are slave traders. They need to be dealt with, and what a better way to learn. So I will have no disobedience from the two of you, do as I say.' he said.  
  
The two of them slowly nodded and pulled up there hoods. They ran down the hill with all the speed that they could muster. As the people then noticed them they unsheathed their swords and started to attack. They heard the screams of the women there and now that the men had recovered form their shock they drew their swords to attack. The two had more experience than the men and more skill so the men were not a problem.  
  
One man that was on Iserith's side came up to her and she turned to him and sliced his neck. His blood splattered all over her face but she chose to ignore it and continue to kill them. After they were done with the men they turned their attention on all the fleeing women and children. Miakoda looked at Iserith and shook her head.  
  
"We must." Iserith said softly and they both went after the women and children. When they were done Miakoda looked at her hands and shook her head tears started to come down her face. 'How could they do such a thing. It was not right, Meredith had lied to them told them that to get them to kill all those people.'  
  
Ethan and Meredith came down the hill and looked at what they did. "Very good you two. I couldn't have done it better myself. I have very good students." Meredith said looking at the two.  
  
Miakoda looked at him with fire in her eyes. "How could you lie to us like that!" she screamed, "these were innocent people and you had us kill them!"  
  
Iserith now wiped the blood from her face look at her sister. She got up and cleaned her sword. She walked over to Meredith and Ethan and said, "I want to go home now." her voice was soft and devoid of and feeling like a child with no soul. Ethan looked down at her. "Very well lets get you cleaned up."  
  
Miakoda was taken back. 'How could her sister just act like that when they had just slaughtered children.'  
  
"I will not be apart of this any longer," she said looking down at her feet. "If you think that killing people will satisfy you hunger, do not get me involved in this. Isn't what you taught us to protect people not kill them. What is it that you really want us to do."  
  
"Like I said child you are here to be an assassin you kill those that you are paid to kill. There is not good or bad, there is only those who know how to survive and those who don't. I don't care like an idiot like you, go if you want to." Meredith said, and then turned to leave.  
  
Miakoda put her head down and followed Meredith back home tears still coming down her face. 'I need time, I cannot think with this pain in my heart.' she thought to herself.  
  
Iserith followed behind Ethan not saying a word. Inside her eyes were blank. Her face was emotionless she did not want to think about it. 'I did what I had to, no use dwelling on it, I can't change what I have already done.'  
  
In the morning when Iserith got up the air was foreign to her. She opened her eyes and rolled of her bed. The thoughts of the previous day came back to her and a wave of nausea hit her so she ran into her bathroom to empty her stomach. The morning was not turning out so good. She cleaned up and took a bath then went out to go have breakfast. The sun had not risen yet so she decided to go the courtyard. She waited till the sun fad risen and everyone was in the courtyard.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Ethan asked  
  
"Just thinking." she answered no different than the state she was in yesterday night. "Is what we do really worth all the lives that we are taking? I see no difference in murder," she stated softly.  
  
Ethan wrapped his arms around her. "Rith, you need to be strong. You sister has decided that what she will do is leave and go back home to build a civilization to rule. She will use what she has learned to protect her people. I know that she will be a great leader but we now have are place in life here. Will you leave me here?"  
  
"Why would I ever do such a cruel thing like that? I thought that you knew me better than that." she said a smile playing on her lips. "So what did master say about yesterday?" she asked  
  
"He said that you did a very good job and he thinks that you can start doing jobs now. But he wants to see the full extent of your abilities. You have a lot of power in you. Your skills are amazing and we think that you have a hidden potential inside of you so we are going to try and bring that out of you." he said with a small smile.  
  
"When is she leaving?" she asked  
  
"Oh, maybe in a few days or a few weeks. I am not sure."  
  
"Well she better take care of herself"  
  
"Or you'll do what?"  
  
"I can do a lot of things."  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
"Ethan what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Whatever you think it means."  
  
"Whatever your just mad because I am the fastest and besides yesterday while we were running I wasn't even trying. I was let's say I was jogging very slowly."  
  
Meredith came out and sat near them. A male elf came through the gates and walked up to Meredith and handed him a note then turned and left. Meredith read the note and then a small smile made its way upon his lips. He moved his long blonde tresses out of his face.  
  
"Ethan the others are coming so I guess that we are going to have to get ready," he said. "Iserith I will need you to go to the kitchen and tell the cooks that they will need to prepare for Deloldur and the others my this afternoon." Iserith got up and left to do what she was told. When she returned she saw Ethan and Meredith sparring so she decided to just sit and watch. A few minutes later they stopped and they turned to her.  
  
"Child go and fetch your sword don't expect this to be a day off." Meredith said to her. Then turned his attention back to Ethan and the begun to spar again. Iserith walked to the weapon area and grabbed her sword then turned to leave but stopped when she heard some noise outside like there were many people outside. She turned to go out the back way.  
  
She slowly went around the building to where she was able to see in the courtyard but she kept hidden from view. There were other male elves like her master with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were talking about something that she had no care about. They were of no concern of hers'. She turned around and went back into the weapon room and out through the entrance. Iserith walked trough the buildings and to the courtyard reminding herself to put her emotional expression on. As she walked into view all eyes were on her.  
  
"Meredith is this one of your new students?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yes this is Iserith," he said. "A very good student I even think that she surpasses all of your skills when you all were at this point in time."  
  
"Meredith you can go on I will take care of her training for today." Ethan said.  
  
"Thank you Ethan, I think I will just watch for today." Meredith said and then walked to the steps to take a seat. All the men that were there went to sit down also.  
  
"Are you ready to begin?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Always." she said and they began. An hour later they stopped and Iserith wiped the sweat off her face.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Miakoda I will see you at dinner." Iserith said and then turned to walk away.  
  
"Why do you worry about that stupid child?" Meredith asked. Iserith gave him a glare that would make a Barlrog run away.  
  
"Because she is my sister what other reason do I need." she said with a cold voice then turned to leave.  
  
"You need to teach that girl how to respect others." one of the men said. "She could become rebellious."  
  
"Ha, her sister beat her to it." Meredith said.  
  
"What else would you expect Miakoda is older than me she knows what she feels is right and what she feels is wrong? Iserith only obeys because she knows nothing else." Ethan explained.  
  
"Well the problem is she feels too much you should have put a stop to that a long time ago." another man said.  
  
*~*~  
  
Iserith walked down the hallways and up the staircase then down to the left wing to Miakoda's room. She knocked on the door there was no answer so she opened the door to see Miakoda sleeping on the bed. Iserith went to the bed and laid down beside her. Iserith wrapped her arms around Miakoda and fell asleep.  
  
Iserith woke up while it was dark; she looked up into her sister's eyes.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," she said smiling.  
  
"You should talk you were asleep all day."  
  
"No, I did not go to sleep all night."  
  
"Whatever oh and there are other elves here I don't know who they are and they are none of my concern."  
  
Miakoda sat up and got out of bed. There was a knock at the door and then it was opened to the face of Ethan.  
  
"So the two princesses finally decide to awaken. I hope that you both know that you missed dinner," he said.  
  
"Oh, so what I did not want to sit around and hear a bunch of drunk men talk about how powerful they have become and how well they are getting paid in there assassinations." Iserith said in a mocking voice.  
  
"You know the men think that you will be a problem." Ethan said.  
  
"Oh I know I will be the best that they are worried that when I get into the business they all will want me to do the jobs. Really Ethan those men are none of my concern." Iserith said. The two of them kept talking.  
  
When they finished Miakoda had time to bathe and get dressed. So the three of them walked down the hall so Miakoda and Iserith could get something to eat.  
  
A few weeks later Miakoda left to go back home and restart their realm. Iserith and Ethan kept training for hundreds of years until Iserith had started to work. She had found out somewhere along the line that she could read minds and use magic ECT. Then it became known to them that their family line had scattered bits of madge power and that every other line of generation a child would receive the powers of a madge. (A madge is like a wizard but more powerful.) So she had to train a few extra hundred years to develop her skills.  
  
Iserith was a feared assassin after a few thousands of years. She often went to live in Miakoda's realm with her brother. But always went back to work when called. Somewhere along the line Iserith met Gandalf who then taught her how to control her powers and how to stay as a madge of light. For all madge's were born of light but then darkness consumes them and they become a madge of dark. There are no madge's of light left except for Iserith. She became very close to Gandalf and was sad whenever they had to part for the war of the ring came and Gandalf had to leave her to do what he had to do. About three years after the war of the ring Iserith got called again.  
  
Iserith ran through the forest of Nathril, when she reached the borders there was a man waiting for her. She stopped and walked up to him.  
  
"What is it that you want me to do for you sir." Iserith asked the man.  
  
"I want you to kill the king of Gondor for one-thousand pieces of gold." the man said.  
  
"oh?" she was surprised at this one. "and how would you like this done?"  
  
"I want you to go and live there in Gondor and then get close to the king and all of his friends. Then I want you to kill him and please make it painful." he said menace gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"Very well it shall be done." she said and he gave her the money. "I have another question to ask. And what of his people? Surely they will fall in the absence of their king. I have heard that his queen is an elf."  
  
"I really do not care what happens to his people kill them If you want. But you kill as many as it takes to get the king of Gondor dead." the man said then turned to get on his horse to leave.  
  
Iserith turned and went back into the forest. She would need to start to pack. She would leave in 3 days time.  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
Ok people I have to say that I am happy that I got this long chapter up. I took me all day to write. I hope that you all liked it so please read and review. For me! 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi people I know that you thought that this was another chapter but as you see it is not. I am just informing you all that I will have the next chapter up of When dreaming ends and about 2 ½ weeks because I am going out of town so I won't have any access to the internet. I will only be gone for 2 weeks. I have already started the next chapter of When Dreaming Ends last night but I was unable to finish it. Also right after I finish the next chapter of when dreaming ends I will get the next chapter of Reign of Hope up as soon as possible. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I was very busy. But now that school is out I will try my best to work on my fics and get them posted a lot sooner then normally I was think maybe a chapter a day, who knows.

Much love,

XxLyshiaxX

P.S. Feel free to email me any time of IM me. AOL: Latafea

MSN: LeiSha


End file.
